


Shot Through The Heart

by timaeusTestified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dirk still loves him, dirkjake after breakup, im evil and im sorry, jake wants to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strife between friends goes unexpectedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through The Heart

It's a slow day of sitting on the couch and watching movies for Dirk and Jake, and even the movies are starting to get boring. Dirk has only been thinking about Jake and how badly he wants things to go back the way they were and that he could have been a better boyfriend and that he knows he's never going to be good enough. He shakes his head a little and suddenly gets an idea. "Jake..?" "Yes?" "Are you up for a strife?" "Sure! just let me replace my bullets." Jake grabs his guns and quickly replaces the bullets with blanks. Dirk retrieves his sword and sets it on the table in the living room. "So, where should we do this?" "There's a field outback, that should do." "Alright, lets put our weapons in a bag so its easier to transport them." "Alright." Jake shrugs and puts his guns in the bag Dirk provided. The two of them descend the stairs and go out the back door to the field. Dirk walks several paces behind Jake and stealthily replaces the blanks in his guns with bullets. After nearly an hour of fighting Jake pins Dirk and hold the gun barrel up to his chest. "Alright, Strider. Ready to admit defeat?" "Never!" Dirk raises his hand to the gun and wraps his finger around Jake's on the trigger. "I'll do it Strider!" Jake smirks. "I dare you." Jake pulls the trigger and laughs, the cheery sound turning into a horrified sob when he sees the blood leaking out. "You broke my heart, it only seems fitting you shoot right through it. I love you." Dirk falls completely still and leaves Jake alone and sobbing in a field, starring in horror at his gun.


End file.
